Animorphoses
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Juste des petites vignettes écrites au fil de mes envies.


**Titre :** Découverte  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Ax/Tobias  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout appartient à K.A. Applegate  
><strong>Note :<strong> Voilà ce qui arrive quand je relis les livres de mon enfance... Basée sur le tome 8 de la série, "_L'extra-terrestre_".  
><strong>Note 2 :<strong> entre * * langage télépathique.

* * *

><p>Être un humain est une expérience étrange et extrêmement dangereuse. Un Andalite, en voyant un humain pour la première fois, sera interpellé par sa façon de se déplacer : sur deux pattes seulement. Premier danger.<br>Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la dangerosité du goût comme je l'ai découvert il y a quelque temps déjà. En particulier celui du chocolat, du vinaigre, des mégots de cigarette, de l'antigel et du chili du père de Cassie. Des aliments délicieux mais terriblement dangereux pour un andalite qui n'est pas habitué à l'expérience du goût.  
>Désormais, je réussis à me maîtriser lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture ; sauf par rapport au chocolat et à l'antigel.<br>Il est donc temps pour moi d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur les humains ; ainsi, même si je ne deviens jamais un héros de guerre comme mon frère Elfangor, je pourrais devenir le plus grand spécialiste andalite de la Terre.  
>J'ai demandé à mes amis animorphes de m'en apprendre plus sur leur espèce. Mais ils ont tous des devoirs de la plus haute importance, m'ont-ils dit, qui leur prenait la majeure partie de leur temps libre. J'ignorais que les enfants humains avaient des devoirs, sur ma planète, seuls les adultes en ont. Malgré son manque flagrant de cohésion, le peuple humain est mieux organisé qu'il n'y parait.<br>Mais mon Shorm, Tobias, en tant que Nothlit, lui, n'a aucun devoir et est donc libre de s'occuper de m'apprendre tout ce que je veux savoir sur son espèce.  
>Hier, nous sommes allés dans une "bibliothèque". Tobias m'a expliqué que c'est comme une librairie - où j'étais déjà allé avec Marco - mais que nous n'y faisons qu'emprunter les livres ; il ne fallait pas les garder après les avoir lus.<br>J'y avais donc "emprunté" cinq livres sous l'identité de Prince Jack ; il était plus simple d'utiliser sa carte que d'en demander une à mon nom. Le but de l'opération était que je les lise, puis que je pose des questions à Tobias sur ce que je n'avais pas compris.  
>C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans la forêt, où nous habitons et que nous "discutons".<br>Mes premières questions n'ont pas obtenu de réponses, apparemment Tobias n'était pas spécialiste de la physique quantique. J'ai donc abandonné le sujet.

*C'est quoi un baiser ?*

Tobias parait déstabilisé par ma question mais m'explique quand même en quoi consiste cette pratique.

*Je ne comprends quel est l'intérêt.*  
>*C'est agréable.*<br>*Agréable ?*  
>*Oui. Je peux te montrer, si tu veux.*<br>*D'accord.*  
>*Il faut que l'on morphose en humains pour ça, alors.*<p>

Je n'aime pas devenir humain, c'est très déstabilisant. Tout d'abord à cause de la stature "debout", sur deux pattes seulement. Puis, mon champ de vision est terriblement réduit à cause de la perte de mes tentacules oculaires. Et surtout, cette manie qu'on les humains de vouloir porter une peau artificielle, dont je ne comprends pas l'utilité.

-Prêt ?, me demande Tobias une fois que nous avons tous les deux morphosés.  
>-Oui. Ou-iiii. Vouououiiii.<p>

Le langage "articulé" est une autre des particularités des humains. J'aime beaucoup le son de certaines lettres comme le "p", dommage qu'il n'y en est pas dans "oui".  
>J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer désormais, alors je me contente de regarder mon Shorm qui semble hésiter sur la marche à suivre.<p>

-Tu ne sais pas comment ça marche ? Maaarche. Rcheee.  
>-Si... C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser des garçons. Surtout des garçons qui se trouvent être des extra-terrestres.<p>

Tobias prend une grande inspiration est s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons séparer que par quelques centimètres seulement. Puis il se penche légèrement et dépose sa bouche - une fente horizontale sur le visage qui sert à parler et manger. Et embrasser apparemment.  
>Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'un baiser à d'exceptionnel. Puis, je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide se glisser dans ma propre bouche ; je comprends que c'est sa langue.<br>C'est une impression étrange que de sentir cet organe à l'intérieur de moi mais bientôt la langue de Tobias entre en mouvement, je l'imite alors et j'ai soudain l'impression de n'avoir jamais expérimenté d'aussi merveilleux. Même l'antigel n'est rien en comparaison. C'est donc ça un baiser ? Je décide que j'aime ça.  
>Mais ça cesse bien trop vite à mon goût, alors je retiens d'instinct Tobias et l'embrasse à nouveau.<br>Cette fois, l'impression est légèrement différente, on dirait qu'il y a plus de "férocité" dans ce baiser. Mais Tobias ralentit les mouvements de lèvres et langue et le baiser devient plus calme, doux.  
>Cette fois-ci, c'est certain, j'ai découvert la meilleure invention humaine. Plus que le chocolat, le vinaigre, les mégots de cigarette, l'antigel et le chili réunis.<br>Il faudra que je renouvelle cette expérience bientôt, me dis-je alors que Tobias finit par s'éloigner et démorphosé.

*Alors Axos ? Tu comprends maintenant ?*  
>*Oui.*<p> 


End file.
